More Than Just A Puppet (FNAF FANFICTION)
by Klondhecziibeng
Summary: A sequel to my previous book, safe within the confines of my old account. The pizzeria chain is reborn, but for how long? In the depths of the horrid building, something is lurking. Something is waiting to be revived. Something is looking to cause chaos.


"Hold on, sir! I'm gonna go grab a few more things out of my truck!"

Bright lights filled the eyes of the metal carcass of what once was a well-known animatronic as he lifted himself upright, finding out to his dismay that be wasn't in the pizzeria. Very far away from it, as a matter of fact. He didn't recognize anything or anyone that was anywhere near him, let alone around him. Many panicked questions crowded his head, to the point where his vision became relatively blurry. Where was he? Where's Winter? Is she safe?

Before he had been given answers to all these oh-so confusing questions, a human had walked back into the room, lightly panting.

"Alright, you lil' vulpine. Time to get you fixed up… again."

Foxy didn't recognize the person, though he knew the mechanic was clearly bearing a thick southern accent. As soon as the mechanic flipped on his welding mask, Foxy immediately noticed the large, gaping hole running straight through his chest and stomach cavity. He attempted not to make the mechanic suspicious by leering down on the table as he had been doing for god knows how long. Regardless, the mechanic spotted his eyes darting around anyways, and (much to oppose Foxy's thoughts) wasn't very frightened by his sentience.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll have ya fixed up in no time. An' by no time I meant about… an hour or two. I ain't gonna stay much longer, now."

Foxy finally decided to speak, knowing that the jig was up.

"Ye can' make it any faster? I got people 'at need me."

"Can do. Well, maybe. I ain't got much time t' do this. Maybe thirty minutes… ah, who am I kiddin'? I'll just weld this back on…"

The mechanic grabs Foxy's outermost chest plate and attaches it to the rest of his body, welding it back on with a blowtorch that seemed almost factory new.

"Y' know, I used t' go to Fazbear's pizza. Loved it there. You were mah favorite, 'course. Still, I figured you have the right t' get fixed by me, if any'un.

The mechanic made a few more changes and tweaked Foxy's pieces a bit more, then stated that he was good to go.

"Alright, yer ready t' go. I ain't got much time on my hands right about now, so you'd best git goin'."

The mechanic was clearly talking for someone outside of Foxy's field of vision, which was limited to the roof, as he was strapped to an operating table. Two men then unstrapped Foxy as he was carried off to a large transport truck. The two men propped him up against a nearby wall and unlocked the latches, opening the truck container. In the container he saw three other animatronics, all playing some type of Texas Hold'em, using the floor of the container as the table. They all looked up to notice the two men hauling Foxy into the container (Rather, they threw him into it, resulting in a loud, metalling clash sound). The first animatronic Foxy noticed was once in a much darker state, but now looks good as new. The animatronic in question was a bear of some sort, bearing a black top hat, bow tie, and cane (which was holstered in his lap). Foxy recognized the animatronic to be none other than Freddy Fazbear, lead mascot of Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

"Well, ye be lookin' a lot...erm... nicer than when I last saw ye. How ye be feelin', lass?"

Freddy spoke with a deeper, masculine voice that somewhat caught Foxy off-guard.

(Freddy's quotes are in blue because there is no brown.)

"Better than ever. I'd say the same about you, Foxy."

Foxy adjusted his view downward to get a full look of himself. He was looking a lot better than the rest of them. He retained his dark crimson exoskeleton fully, and his hook was made of Damascus Steel. He was purely amazed at the sight of the new him. His golden eyes began to glow in amazement.

"Well, I certainly do look a lot bett'r than I expected! How's about the other two, eh?"  
One of the other animatronics rested his gaze upon Foxy. This animatronic bore a lavender exoskeleton with long rabbit ears and two black buttons aligned vertically down his chest. To his left a red acoustic guitar rested upon the walls of the container. Foxy recognized him as Bonnie the Bunny, second only to Freddy himself.

"At least I have a face and an arm now. At least we all look a bit better now than we did previously. Even Chica looks much better now that she's been almost entirely remade!"

"You bet I'm feeling a lot better!"

Chica bore a bright yellow exoskeleton and a bib across her chest that stated in big bold letters "LET'S EAT!". Her beak was permanently attached to her mouth this time and it was much smaller. She only had one set of teeth this time, lined around her beak.

All the animatronics looked much better than before, and they were having a great time (Although Foxy won their games nearly every time).

"Alright, boys! Let's hit it!"

As soon as the humans closed the lid on the shipping container, two humans got into the truck and began to drive. It was an uninterrupted drive the entire way there, and the animatronics had a good time with their new counterparts. But one was left alone. One that would likely change the fate of this "new" pizzeria. One that resided in a certain music box. And the music had but run out. For the last time.

A/N

Hello people.

Enjoying the sequel so far?

Yes?

As am I.

I'm not one to socialize with those who dare to read such atrocities written by me, so I'll leave it at this.

Prime Inquisitor's Regards,

-Prometheus, Prime Inquisitor.

Ch.2


End file.
